projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Rawson Line
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"| }| } | 1''' }} '''Rawson Line Rawson-lijn 罗森线 Luōsēn Xiàn ローソン線 Rōson-sen |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:RawsonDiagram.png}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|''Route map'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F47F88; color:#ffffff;" |Overview |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Transit type | width="60%" align="left"|Rapid transit |- ! width="40%" align="left"|System | width="60%" align="left"|Wentworth Metro |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Status | width="60%" align="left"|Operational |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Termini | width="60%" align="left"|Caldecott Victoria Park |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Stations | width="60%" align="left"|16 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Services | width="60%" align="left"|2 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Daily ridership | width="60%" align="left"|712,950 (2018) |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Annual ridership | width="60%" align="left"|259.70 million (2018) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F47F88; color:#ffffff;" |Operation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Opened | width="60%" align="left"|26 October 1934 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Owner | width="60%" align="left"|Transport for Wentworth |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Operator(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Wentworth Metro |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Character | width="60%" align="left"|Underground |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Depot(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Whetstone |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Rolling stock | width="60%" align="left"|B3 Stock (8 cars per train) A2 Stock (6 cars per train) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F47F88; color:#ffffff;" |Technical |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Line length | width="60%" align="left"|4.5 km |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Track gauge | width="60%" align="left"|1,435 mm (4 ft 8½ in) standard gauge |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Electrification | width="60%" align="left"|DC 1500 V third rail |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#D6D6D6;"|Transport for Wentworth rail lines |- | colspan="2" align="center" |- | colspan="2" align="center" |- | colspan="2" align="center" |- | colspan="2" align="center" |- | colspan="2" align="center" |- | colspan="2" align="center" |- | colspan="2" align="center" |} The (/ˈrɔːsən/ ''raw-suhn'') is a north-south rapid transit line of the Wentworth Metro network. It connects the southern boroughs of Illawarra and Crecimento with the central business district of Wentworth, as well as the northern suburbs, the Enderronian Parliament building and the Wentworth Olympic Park. The line is named after Rawson Street, which it runs under as it passes through the downtown core of the city. The Rawson Line is the oldest and busiest metro line in the city; it carries nearly a quarter of all annual patronage on the network, and has a headway of just 2 minutes (30 trains per hour) in peak hour, making it one of the most frequent rapid transit services in the world. The line is coloured red on system maps. History The Wentworth municipal government commissioned a study into an underground subway system in the 1920s following the realisation that population growth was outpacing the expansion of the city's roads network. Construction of the first line began in August 1927 with a proposed opening by 1930. However, the project ran out of funding by 1929 and the initial stage of the line remained unfinished until 1932, when construction restarted. The initial section of the line, stretching from South Wentworth (now named Crecimento) to McKay, including 5 intermediate stations, was dubbed the Rawson Line as a majority of the track was built directly beneath Rawson Street, then Wentworth's busiest north-south thoroughfare. The metro opened with great fanfare on 26 October 1934. Phase 2 of the southern extension opened with 4 new stations on 23 September 2003, more than 5 years behind schedule and 25 years after originally planned. The Rawson Line thus now terminated at Caldecott, which was for a short while the southernmost station on the network, being located at the tip of the Vancouver Peninsula. From its opening, the southern extension has consistently failed to meet ridership targets. The area served by the extension is significantly less densely populated than the rest of Wentworth. As a result of the low patronage, most southbound services after 10pm terminate at Hespefield. Opening history Route description The Rawson Line's initial sections were constructed using the cut-and-cover method, meaning they are no less than 20 metres below the ground. The suburban extensions later constructed are regarded as deep-level as their tunnels were excavated through modern boring techniques. Generally, the Rawson Line runs in a north-south cardinal direction, and is completely underground. The southern terminus, Hespefield, has a transfer to Enderrail. From there, the line runs in an easterly direction through to Crecimento before turning north under Kinmen Road and through to Rawson Street. It passes under Rawson Street until past City Hall where it turns east again, running under Dellbourne Avenue and crossing the Swan River. Under the intersection with Gannons Road the Rawson Line continues north to its northern terminus at Victoria Park. Train operations The majority of metro services on the Rawson Line during the day operate from one terminus to the other. Most services after 10pm terminate at Hespefield instead of Caldecott due to low ridership towards the southern end of the line. The Rawson Line operates 21 hours a day, from 4am to 1am. *Peak hour (7–9am and 5–7pm, Monday to Friday): 2 minutes (30 tph) *Non-peak hour (Monday to Friday): **Before 10pm: 5 minutes (12 tph) **10pm–1am: 10 minutes (6 tph) *Weekends: **4–8am: 10 minutes (6 tph) **8am–10pm: 5 minutes (12 tph) **10pm–1am: 10 minutes (6 tph) Stations } |- | align="center"| | Caldecott | | | rowspan="4"|2003 | | rowspan="3"|Illawarra |- | align="center"| | Somerset | | | |- | align="center"| | Chatteridge | | | |- | align="center"| | Whetstone | | | | rowspan="4"|Crecimento |- | align="center"| | Hespefield | – | 0.00 | 1980 | |- | align="center"| | Crecimento | 0.56 | 0.56 | 1934 | |- | align="center"| | Crecimento University | 0.52 | 1.08 | 1946 | |- | align="center"| | Rawson Circus | 0.70 | 1.78 | rowspan="7"|1934 | | Bayswater |- | align="center"| | Macquarie Square | 0.56 | 2.34 | | rowspan="6" |Wentworth City |- | align="center"| | City Hall | 0.50 | 2.84 | |- | align="center"| | Riverside | 0.66 | 3.50 | |- | align="center"| | Docklands | 0.52 | 4.02 | |- | align="center"| | McKay | 0.51 | 4.53 | |- | align="center"| | Chiswick | | | |- | align="center"| | Parliament | | | 1951 | | rowspan="2"|Fernleigh |- | align="center"| | Victoria Park | | | 1934 | |- ! colspan="7" |} References